Amour Tragique
by Ilo-Chan
Summary: Erza Scarlett, mage de Fairy Tail n'es plus la même depuis qu'elle sait que Gérard c'est évadé de prison, depuis les 7 ans passé sur l'île Tenro. Elle va le revoir, il va la revoir, il va se passé quelque chose ? Qui sait. Ils se revoient plus tard et là le drame, il blesse Erza au plus profond de son être. Comment va-t-elle supporter cette atroce douleur ? Qui sait.


Chapitre 1

_Je suis Erza Scarlett, mage chevalière, mage de rang S, et la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail a ce qu'on dit. J'ai été enlevé étant petite pour me forcer à travailler à un système R que nous appellions avec mes amis, Simon, Shaw, Miliana, Wolly et Gerard, la Tour du Paradis. Gérard,… Je me demande bien ce comment il va depuis qu'il a été emmené au conseil de la magie, et surtout depuis ses 7 longues années, il me manque tellement, que j'en pleure tous les soirs…_

-Erza.

-…

- Erza !

- Ah euh oui ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Lucy.

- Ok ! On part en mission ?

- Non je viens d'en rentrer, je vais me reposer.

- D'acc-

**La pauvre Lucy n'eu pas le temps de finir son mot qu'elle venait de recevoir Grey sur elle.**

- Grey, Natsu… ARRETEZ SE BORDEL IMMEDIATEMENT !

- On est amis ! On est amis !

- Je préfère sa.

- Yo Luce, on a trouvé une mission, tu viens ?

- Oui, mais Erza ne vient pas…

- Erza, tu ne viens pas en mission avec nous ?

- Si si je viens. Allons-y, Natsu, il faut faire quoi ?

- Euh, trouvé une pierre noir avec des diamants incrusté sur les bords, et apparemment sa se trouve dans la forêt au nord de la ville de Bacchulius.

- Bacchulius ? **Demanda Grey qui n'avais pas parlé jusque là.**

- Yosh.

- Donc c'est a deux heures de train…***réfléchis*** Allez on y va, allez prendre vos affaires on se rejoint à la gare dans 30 minutes. **Annonça Erza**

- Deux heures… train… Bloups** *Devient vert***

**Une demi-heure plus tard, nos mages favoris se retrouvèrent comme prévu à la gare, ils montèrent sous les affusions de regard noir que je lançais vis-à-vis de Natsu pour qu'il monte dans le fameux train, son âme sœur.**

- Erza, tu peux nous expliquer en détail la mission s'il te plaît ? **Questionna la jeune blonde.**

- Je n'en sais pas plus, a part qu'on doit retrouvez une pierre noir avec des diamants doré qui arbore les bords de celle-ci, et la ville où sa se trouve.

- Quel est le nom du client ?

- Il ne l'as pas mis, on verra tous sa quand nous serons arrivez.

- Eh l'allumette ! Arrête de vomir, tu fais pitié.

- Taif – tif fe gfaçon.

- Hein ?

- Il a dit Tais toi le glaçon, Baka.

- Ouais c'est bon Lucy calme toi. **Chuchota Grey**

- Bon Grey t'as fini OUI ?! Cria Erza

- A-Aye.

- Bleurp.

_En ayant définitivement marre, je donna un coup de point magistral dans le ventre de notre pauvre Dragon Slayer, qui s'effondra littéralement sur les genous de notre belle rousse, inconscient. Je ne pensais qu'as une chose, est-ce que c'était vrai ce qu'Arlzac et Bisca racontaient ou ce n'était qu'un pur mensonge? En tous cas, j'espère que c'était la vérité, peut être que je le reverrais, Gérard..._

_Le train c'étais enfin arrêté, j'ouvris les yeux et vis Natsu toujours entrain de dormir ou plutôt toujours assommé sur mes genoux, Lucy qui dormait Happy qui dormait roulait en boule sur celle-ci et Grey qui s'amusait à former de la glace avec sa magie._

- Ah Erza enfin quelqu'un de réveillé, je m'ennuyais,… Seul.

- On est arrivé, réveille Lucy et Happy, je me charge de Natsu.

- Comme tu veux.

- Natsu, DEBOUT !

- Aye… ***Voix ensomeillée***

- Lucy réveille toi ***Voix douce*** [ NDA: Imaginez pas des choses ! .]

- Mmh, oui… Happy réveille toi.

- Aye S-Sir.*** Baille.***

- Allez en route, avant qu'il ne fasse nuit.

**Nos compères se dirigèrent vers l'adresse indiquait sur la fiche de la mission choisit, ils arrivèrent peut de temps après, avec un Natsu débordant d'énergie, un Grey qui se trinballe en caleçon, un Happy qui vole et prononce sa phrase fétiche composé de ''Aye Sir'' a tout bout de champs, une Lucy parano et moi, rien le vide, le néant totale, même si personne ne le remarque de l'extérieur…**

- WOUAH ! **S'exclamèrent les 3 mages, plus Happy.**

- Elle n'est pas si géante que sa… **Murmura Lucy gênée.**

- Si Luce, elle est immense.

- Mais pas autant que la mienne, mon ancienne propriété plutôt.

- Désolé Luce, allez en entre !

- Attend Natsu, ne t'emporte pas si vite, attendons les détails et après on verra.

- Erza, désolé mais ce que tu viens de dire n'as pas de sens… **Se risqua Grey**, renonçant à la vie.

- Répète… !

- Non non rien.

- Bon allez on entre…

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent m'énerver ceux deux – là aujourd'hui, heureusement que Lucy est là. On entra enfin dans ce domaine luxueux et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, indiqué par une des domestiques._

- Bien le bonjour chers mages, je présume.

- Bonjour, oui nous sommes les mages de Fairy Tail. **Présenta Erza**

- Bien, asseyez –vous.

- Pourriez vous nous donnez des détails sur la mission, **Demanda Lucy**. S'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr, pour commençait, vous devez allez a la lisière de la forêt, plutôt dans la forêt et rechercher ma pierre orné de diamants doré.

- Pourquoi nous demander cela ?

- Voyez vous, nombreux de mes serviteurs si sont risqué et ne sont jamais revenue, où certains avec chances sont revenue, gravement blessé, et sont morts par la suite. Mais avant de mourir ils nous ont informé qu'ils avaient trouvé la pierre, mais n'ont pas pus l'approchez, elle a autour d'elle une lumière phosphorescente verte, qui ne se voie que la nuit.

- Donc, nous devrons y allez la nuit ? **Proposa Natsu.**

- Exactement.

- Vous pourrez partir maintenant, mais avant, une guilde indépendante vous aideras, elle n'est pas nombreuse rassurez vous, elle ne possède que trois ou quatre membres.

- Qu'elle est cette guilde, **Risqua Erza curieuse**,… Indépendante ?

- Ahah, vous verrez bien, mais si elle ne vous convient pas, venez me revoir et nous les congédions, sur ce, partaient il va bientôt faire nuit.

- Bien.

_Nous sortîmes de cette géante demeure, et nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt. Mais, qu'elle guilde indépendante ? Ce ne peux pas être la sienne, non jamais ce n'es pas possible…_

- Erza, qu'elle guilde pense tu que c'est ?

- Aucune idée Lucy, aucune.

**Quand ils arrivèrent a la lisière de la forêt, ils virent trois personne couvertes de cape arrivant jusqu'aux pieds, trainant par terre, cachant aussi leur visage.**

- Nous avons failli attendre… Fairy Tail. **Prononça le seul homme du trio, relevant à moitié la tête révelant un tatouage sur le coté gauche.**

* * *

Hihi voilà le premier chapitre de fini! J'avoue que je m'y retrouve pas trop sur , surement parce que c'est en Anglais, honte à moi! T_T

Enfin bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus! Mais passez sur mon blog, je trouve que la fiction se lit mieux :3 :

Bye Bye!

Ilo~Chan


End file.
